


Sleepless in Orlando

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, October 10, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Sarah Rogers-Barnes loves spoopy things, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, forgive me father for I have recycled this joke, grim grinning ghosts, someone needs a time out, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 10 ...in whichsomeoneis having trouble sleeping.





	Sleepless in Orlando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin_doin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky/Steve, Grim Grinning Ghosts by Los Lobos
> 
> beta’d by phoenix_173
> 
> Note: Apologies for posting so early! Gotta take the spawn to get his fangs sharpened and tires rotated this afternoon, so I won’t be home to post then!

“I’m too exthited to thleep!”

“Sarah Grace Rogers-Barnes, if you get out of that bed one more time…”

“But,  _Mommy…_ ”

“Sarah,” Darcy tried not to laugh, sitting up to peer in the direction of the open door across the hall. “The Haunted Mansion isn’t going anywhere while you sleep. It was there when we went to the park yesterday and the day before, and it will still be there when we go back to the park again tomorrow.”

“IT’TH MY FAV’RITE!” Tiny feet pattered across the hotel room floor. Footsteps that clearly sounded like they left carpet, crossed the hallway hardwood, then hit carpet again.

“ _Sarah.._. Are you out of bed?” Steve demanded, sitting up beside Darcy to glare into the other bedroom in their suite.

The bottom corner of their king-sized bed dipped and a giggle preceded a quiet, “No.”

The servos in Bucky’s arm whined, giving him away a second before Sarah squealed and scrambled off her parents’ bed, bolting for her own bedroom. “No, no! I’m thleepin’! I’ll be good all by mythelf!”

“Sure you will, peanut,” Bucky chuckled, scooping up their tiny terror and carting her back to bed.

“Will you lay down wif me, Daddy?” she begged, knowing her daddy was a soft touch.

“Just until you fall asleep.”

“Otay.” She squirmed and wriggled and bounced and chattered from the crook of her daddy’s arm about all the things they’d done and seen and heard and ridden that she wanted to do all over again ... until exhaustion finally won out.

When Bucky returned to bed, Darcy scooted over toward Steve in the silent, universal signal for “I wanna be the little spoon”, but Bucky stayed on his side of the bed, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“Buck?” Darcy whispered, reaching over to scratch gently at his wrist. “You coming over here?”

“Don’t wanna keep you up.”

“What, why?”

“I’m too excited to sleep.”


End file.
